


Most Unbecoming

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [77]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Courtship, F/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: What was supposed to be an innocent ride through the woods becomes a promise for what might be. (prompt from goldcaught: kc + regency)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Most Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).

Caroline knew the rules of courtship. Her mother drilled the importance of a virtuous reputation for any young lady, especially one with lofty ambition in marriage. Since her father moved them to London for his studies, those ambitions only increased - as did the rigors of _ton_’s expectations for her behavior. The upturned noses and sneering looks only worsened when she spoke, revealing herself to be an American upstart looking to wed a landed gentleman. Determined not to allow them an inch of gossip in the society pages, she religiously obeyed the rules in all ways.

Well, most ways.

“Klaus,” she sighed, her chin tilting up to grant his lips further access to the curve of her neck, “we should be heading back.”

He smirked against the hollow of her throat, the warmth of him a tortuous distraction. “But we’re having such a lovely time, aren’t we?” To accentuate his point, he traced his way up to her ear with the barest brush of his tongue.

The man was temptation personified, Caroline would swear, her fingers betraying her with a scrape through his hair. “My mother might have already realized Rebekah returned early, and she won’t appreciate that we’ve been left alone so long.” Still, she only pulled him closer, smiling at the bite of tree bark at her back. She wouldn’t wish illness on anyone, of course, but they’d barely begun their ride when his sister had excused herself with a violent cough; the opportunity for a private moment or two had been too much to resist. “The passion of youth can so easily overcome our better judgment, you know.”

Smiling into her mouth, Klaus kissed her with light, teasing pecks. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Miss Forbes. I’ve been the picture a perfect gentleman since we met.”

With a scoff, she pinched his side where her hand had slipped beneath his jacket. “The picture of one, maybe. A gentleman, though, would never compromise a lady with untoward affections.”

“I believe you are the one compromising, love,” he murmured, voice soft against her lips. “I’m just the lucky bastard here to enjoy it.”

Coarse words, perhaps, but the adoration clear in his eyes made her melt anyway. Too many times, a suitor had tried to lead her down a shadowed path in the garden for nothing more than a scandalous moment and a story to tell his friends. She’d learned quickly that true prospects were best held at arm’s length until they could be snared for good; even then, Klaus had been the first to test her resolve, and without conscious effort on his part. Okay, some effort, she could admit with his feet tangled among her skirts and a hand warming her waist. But it was the way he’d charmed her mother, introduced his sister in the hopes of a burgeoning friendship, sent drawings of places she’d longed to see along with the most beautiful flower arrangements - he seemed so earnest in pursuing her. He listened and paid attention, a rarity amid the height of the season. And he seemed only to care for her, as she’d heard a number of ladies complaining that he would not dance unless her own card was wanting.

It was at one such ball that she first snuck away with him, her own footsteps leading the way to a darkened corner just out of sight. 

And now she was leaning against a tree, lamenting the thick riding clothes they both wore and blushing at the nerve of herself. “Lucky, indeed, that my mother hasn’t come searching for us with one of your brother’s shotguns. Given his lengthy dinner sermon on defending virtue, I assume he’d happily load it for her,” she said, smiling at the dimple that appeared in Klaus’s grin.

“We rode quite far, the horses needed a break,” he explained easily. But he did step back, thumbing over her lips when she pouted. “You are right, however. Finn would absolutely aid your mother in shooting me should I dare to sully the Mikaelson name.”

Her brow furrowed in concern, Caroline reached for his hand and squeezed. While she knew he loved his siblings something fierce, there seemed to be a terrible strain between Klaus and his parents that bled into his relationship with the eldest brother. Unsure how to comfort him in the sudden dourness of the statement, she attempted a joke instead. “I should think Kol takes special pride in attracting scandal to the Mikaelson name. He’s mentioned submitting a number of false stories to the papers, keeps a book of clippings from those that make it to print.”

Klaus gave a dry laugh, looping her hand through the crook of his elbow as they make their way to where the horses rested. “Rebekah has yet to forgive him for the one implying she overstates her prowess with languages,” he played along. “Now, she insists on having one conversation in French at every gathering.”

“I’ve noticed,” Caroline frowned. “And here I thought she was merely trying to exclude me.”

Pulling her to a stop, he regarded her seriously with a frown of his own. “Has she been rude to you? She’s never been the kindest to her peers, but I had hoped-”

He seemed so troubled, once again she felt the need to comfort him. “Rebekah can be a bit…acerbic, but I can tell she tries to be mindful with me - certainly more so with me than with Katherine.” Married to yet another Mikaelson brother, Elijah, Katherine Pierce made a name for herself among society as an actress. It was a terrible scandal when they eloped, a story the lady herself gleefully shared over an introductory tea. They seemed a happy couple, though, and she’d never been anything but welcoming to Caroline. Rebekah apparently refused to offer the same to her sister-in-law. “That’s why I thought it odd she’d abruptly change the terms of a conversation I could no longer participate in.”

“Pure vanity,” Klaus assured her with a kiss to the back of her hand. “For what it’s worth, Rebekah does like you, in her own way. She had been the one to suggest this afternoon’s ride, in order to enjoy your company without our brother’s stately attendance.”

Touched at the attempted effort, Caroline leaned up to peck his cheek. “Then we shall have to do this again, when she’s feeling better. If my mother lets me out of her sight after this, that is,” she pointed out with a meaningful nod toward her mare. “Help me up?”

Grinning wickedly, Klaus boosted her into the saddle, his hand intimately lingering above her backside until she settled and swatted him away. He laughed as he swung onto his own horse, following her lead back to the manor. “If she hasn’t recovered by the time you return to the city, you’ll simply have to visit again.”

Her breath caught in her throat at the easy invitation. “I’d hate to overstay my welcome in your brother’s home,” she answered carefully. “And another visit might…send a message.”

“What message might that be?” He looked at her, goading. For all that they’ve acted on their attraction and growing affections, they still danced around the heart of the matter.

Scowling in frustration, she urged her horse a bit faster. “At the very least, that I’m playing favorites with prospective suitors,” she replied, pointedly ignoring the clench of his jaw. She did have other young men in consideration, a fact that had never amused him. It was the truth of it, however, and she wouldn’t shy from the topic anymore. “Others will assume a betrothal is forthcoming.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have a meeting with your father when he arrives tomorrow.”

For all that she’d wanted an honest discussion of their future, she hadn’t expected Klaus to be so blunt - or proactive. She pulled back on the reins to a stop, staring at him openly. “What?”

His lips quirked up at her obvious surprise. “My brother has the details of our estate and my income from it. Elijah will be coming in as well to discuss our firm, should your father wish it. With luck, he’ll accept my offer without much consternation, and we can be wed before the year ends.”

She blinked, shock leaving her helpless to latch onto a singular train of thought. “I- You- We-” With a deep breath, she appreciated that he allowed her time to gather her wits. “You really want to marry me?”

It was his turn to be shocked. Eyes wide, he led his horse close enough to take her hand. “I wanted you from the moment you snapped at me for stealing your glove.”

Blushing, Caroline stared down at their joined hands. He’d been a relative stranger that day they first met, when she’d dropped her spare glove in the street and he merely tried to return it to her. As handsome as he had been - and still was - she wasn’t pleased at the rakish glance he trailed over her. But he hadn’t pilfered her property to trick her into conversation, and her harsh reaction had left her mortified upon their proper introduction at a ball not long afterward. “Wanting me isn’t the same as wanting to marry me,” she said, her voice soft.

“It is if I want to keep you,” Klaus answered, expression just as tender. “I used to think Finn and Elijah mad for marrying, for tying themselves to another, forever. But then I met you, and I can’t bear the thought of a day when you wouldn’t search out my eyes from across a crowded hall. If we marry, we can have a ride through the woods every day.” His eyebrow lifted in challenge, though his smile was nothing but genuine in its joy. “I want you, Caroline. I want you as my wife, if you’ll have me.”

Heart beating like mad in her chest, she could only nod before leaning over to kiss him. “Yes,” she whispered against his lips. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back with a mischievous grin. “On one condition.”

Klaus smirked. “What might that be?”

“That my mother doesn’t discover our most unbecoming behavior and refuse the match on principle.” She winked and spurred her horse into a fast gallop, leaving Klaus to race behind - oh, but she could get used to having him follow her, wherever she might lead.


End file.
